


What Passes For Normal These Days

by Pandelion



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandelion/pseuds/Pandelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's got issue with Tony's robots, Coulson's a ninja and Tony's sleeping with a national icon. Sounds about right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Passes For Normal These Days

"Tony, your metal minions are cleaning up my dinner," Clint said, head tilted back over the couch.

"They're supposed to do that," Tony replied from the dining room table, tapping at something on the tablet in front of him.

"I haven't gotten a chance to eat it yet," Clint expanded. That got a reaction, as Tony looked up to frown at the small cleaner-bots walking past with a plate full of food. Hands reached into his sight to grab the plate and Tony followed them back to broad shoulders and neatly combed blond hair as Steve returned Clint's dinner.

"I'll take a look at the programming," Tony said absently. "Weren't you supposed to be sparring with Natasha?"

Clint shot him a look. "Wha--"

"Tomorrow," Steve answered and Clint disappeared behind the cushion again with a huff. "I had a meeting with Director Fury today."

"Right, right. How'd it go? Did you and Herr Cyclops paint each other's nails?"

Steve gave him a look, the 'this century is odd and you are the oddest part of it' one. "No. He wanted my input on how the structure missions, now that we've had a chance to get to know each other. And don't call him that."

"I'll call him what I want," Tony said breezily, waving a hand as he focused on the tablet again. "I'll call him Goldilocks, maybe."

"You better be referring to Barton, Stark," Coulson said. Tony squawked and had to dive to catch the tablet before it hit the floor. Steve nodded at the SHIELD agent and Clint lifted a hand to wave.

"Phil, come watch this, they've got a tank full of daddy longlegs and they're biting this guy's arm."

"Fascinating, I'm sure," Coulson said, but he continued past Tony and Steve to settle on the couch next to Clint.

"Man, that never ceases being weird," Tony muttered, fingers restlessly caressing the edges of the tablet. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Weird compared to...what? The fact that you've got five other superheroes living with you, the fact that you fight aliens, robots, monsters and evil geniuses on a daily basis or the fact that you're--" Steve faltered, face going pink, but he took a breath and continued, "--you're sleeping with a national icon?"

Tony blinked at him. "I wouldn't call sex with you weird," he said after a moment. Steve's blush deepened to red and spread to the tips of his ears and Tony was willing to bet it covered the back of his neck, too. Maybe further. "Awesome, mind-blowing, scorchingly hot, yeah. Weird, no."

"Stark, you had better not discussing your sex life where I can hear it," Coulson said loudly and Steve nearly burst into flames, all the visible skin a bright red. Tony grinned at the couch.

"I know you've got Clint draped all over you, _Phil_. I don't think you have room to talk."

Clint flipped him off, but Tony just laughed, standing and grabbing at Steve's arm. "Hey, come on. I want to show you something."

"He's already seen it!" Clint shouted after them and, yeah, Tony _really_ wanted to check just how far down that blush went.


End file.
